gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Thief
Le voleur est non emploi Dans de Nombreuses formes de Roleplay. Overview The thief is a criminal job, breaking into private property to steal props or robbing people on the streets. With a lockpick and keypad cracker, the thieves can access remotely anywhere. Once they arm themselves, they can take part in raids and become the adversary of many people. A envied job by most people. The thief's salary on most servers ranges from 40$-65$. Weapons Thieves start out with the normal loadout: Physics Gun, Gravity Gun, Keys, Pockets, Camera, Toolgun, etc. They get two exclusive items: Lock Pick and Keypad Cracker. The lockpick opens locked doors, and the keypad cracker allows access to the area the keypad was controling (Fading doors, etc.). Being seen lockpicking or cracking IS illegal, so prepare for some Yakety Sax or gunfights if you are seen lockpicking or cracking. Thief Strategies You may start out with an abundance of money, or nearly nothing at all. Here are some strategies for your first step: A: Go to a gun dealer and get a gun. If the law tells you to have a gun licence, don't get one. Don't show your gun in public if that's the case. If it's only for bigger firearms, get one for the hell of it. You'll be less...suspicious. B: Find a secure place, rent the doors, lock the doors, and buy a money printer. Farm it until it explodes or you're arrested. Then buy another money printer. Keep doing this until you have a profitable amount. Buy a LMG or something similar, and go on raids. C: If armed, find someone to rob. Try to find Citizens, Hobos, Medics/Doctors (For the health), Gun dealers (For the guns. They may be armed, so be careful), and guards (They have stun sticks, watch out.) Unless you have a arrest-wish, death-wish, or you have a nice gun, don't rob CPs (Civil Protection Officers), SWAT members, the Mayor, other criminals, etc. Anyone who can arrest you or has a gun is worth looking over. D: Team up with Theives or other criminals and go on raids. You may want to be armed, but you can simply raid with the wonderful tools you have. If anyone's in the place, rob them. A few notes: 1. DO NOT POP YOUR KILLING CHERRY. Thieves are not suited for combat. Do not kill someone if they refused to give you money. INJURE them or get some other gang members to make them crack. 2. NOT ALL SERVERS ALLOW THIEVES TO RAID. 3. If rejected a gun by a Gun dealer, try to find some comprimise. Remember this is RP. Roleplay Tips *Act shady or like someone who's a troublemaker. Don't be a "Mary Sue" or a Rambo type character. *If the CPs come by, act like you were walking along and nothing happened. *Live in cheap apartments or underground. Don't rent a house. *Be friendly to other criminals and affiliates. *And yes, chat up the Drug Dealer or Black Market Worker or Gun dealer. All those assets help. Conclusion Theives are one of the golden jobs of Roleplay, envied by most, played by 3. With the tools they have and the things they can do, if played right, can roll in the stacks of cash. They are not the lowest or highest criminal family member. They're well respected by fellow criminals. Stick to the shadows, do your job, and swim in the cash.